Torrie wilson
Torrie Anne Wilson (born July 24, 1975) is a retired American professional wrestler, fitness competitor and model. She is best known for her tenures in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), where she worked on both their SmackDown and Rawbrands through out her eight year run.As a fitness competitor, Wilson won the Miss Galaxy competition in 1998.46 Shortly after, she was signed by World Championship Wrestling, where she stayed from 1999 until 2001.567 In 2001, she began appearing on World Wrestling Federation (WWF) television as part of The Invasion storyline.1 Her most high profile storyline took place in 2003 when she feuded with Dawn Marie.18 Wilson has also been a part of the all-female stable, or group of affiliated wrestlers, known as Vince's Devils, which ended its run in 2006.2Aside from wrestling, Wilson has been on the cover of several magazines, including FHM andPlayboy, which she posed for twice.368Early lifeWilson was born in Boise, Idaho.4 She claims that while growing up she was painfully shy as a child.689 She quickly found friends, however, in her small town.4 Wilson found her niche in many school activities, including cheerleading, dance, and was very competitive intrack and field.46During her sophomore year of high school, after Wilson's interest in modeling grew more serious, her mother urged her to pursue it.4 They visited an agency and were informed that Wilson would have to lose weight to be considered for jobs.4 In the process of losing weight, she began a bout with anorexia nervosa and then bulimia that lasted from ages 14-to-20.46After recovering from the disorder, Wilson became involved in fitness.45 She began eating six meals a day and working out.6 She placed third in her first competition,4 and she later won the Miss Galaxy competition in 1998.46 She then spent some time on the Extreme Fitness Team.10 As part of the Women's Tri-Fitness Championships in 1998, Wilson won first place in the Grace and Physique round.11Later in 1998, Wilson moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting.48 She began acting classes and was introduced to an agent who helped her gain a few jobs.4Professional wrestling careereditWorld Championship Wrestling (1999–2000)Wilson's start in wrestling came when she attended a World Championship Wrestling (WCW) show with her boyfriend in 1999.568 After going backstage, she was asked to walk out to the ring with Scott Steiner.5 Later, Kevin Nash expressed an interest in doing a storyline with her.158 She debuted as "Samantha", who was brought in by the New World Order (nWo) to seduce David Flair into turning against his father,Ric Flair.112 They appeared together on February 21 when Wilson slapped Ric, and David zapped him with a taser.13 At the 1999 Bash at the Beach, Wilson acted as a valet for Flair as he captured the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship from Dean Malenko.1Although she left WCW television afterwards, she returned in the fall of 1999 under her real name.1 Wilson began managing Billy Kidman and his Filthy Animals teammates.1 As a result, she found herself involved in the Animals continuing feud with The Revolution.1 In November, Wilson and Eddie Guerrero were shown flirting on the "Kidcam", a hidden camera segment, which led to a storyline feud between Kidman and Guerrero.1 Following this, Wilson once again disappeared from television. Wilson, however, returned on January 19, 2000, and in April 2000, Kidman and Wilson joined a stable known as the New Blood, making them both villainous characters. As part of their newest storyline, Kidman became jealous of the attention Wilson began to give to fellow New Blood member Horace Hogan. In June, Wilson gave Kidman a low blow at the Great American Bash, causing him to lose to Horace's uncle, Hulk Hogan.1Wilson was taken off of television following the encounter, reappearing at July's Bash at the Beach during a match between Shane Douglas andBuff Bagwell. After the match, Wilson and Douglas left together, which led to a feud between Kidman and Douglas.14 At September's Fall Brawl, Wilson and Douglas defeated Kidman and Madusa in a mixed tag team match with scaffolding erected above the ring.7 Wilson was released from WCW in December 2000.7World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (2001–2008)editThe Invasion (2001)See also: The InvasionWilson made her WWF television debut on the June 28, 2001 episode of SmackDown! as part of The Alliance during the Invasion angle in 2001.1 In her first storyline with the company, she portrayed Vince McMahon's latest affair.15 She also regularly teamed with fellow WCW performer Stacy Keibler. The duo made their wrestling debuts in the WWF in a Bra and Panties match against Lita and Trish Stratus at theInVasion pay-per-view, which Stratus and Lita won by stripping their opponents to their underwear. The following night on Raw, Wilson defeated Stratus in a Paddle on a Pole match.7 Despite her relative lack of in-ring experience, Wilson, alongside Keibler and Ivory, regularly feuded with the WWF Divas,16 as well as interfering in matches on behalf of other wrestlers in The Alliance.She became a fan favorite during the Invasion storyline when her character began an on-screen romance with Tajiri.1 This new romance caused Keibler to turn against Wilson, and as a result of this, Wilson defected to the WWF. Wilson defeated Keibler in a lingerie match at No Mercy defeating her opponent while dressed in lingerie.7editRelationship and feud with Tajiri; feud with Dawn Marie (2002–2003)When the first ever brand separation of the WWF roster took place in April 2002, Wilson was drafted to SmackDown!.17 Shortly after this, as part of the storyline, Tajiri soon became jealous over the increased attention that Wilson received from other men, so he forced her to wear ageisha outfit,118 and he also appeared to mistreat her in matches. Wilson finally grew tired of this, and during Tajiri's match against The Hurricane, she got on top of the announcer's table and stripped off her clothing. The distraction allowed The Hurricane to pick up the win.19Wilson's most high profile storyline during her first few years with the company was in 2003 when she feuded with Dawn Marie.18 In the angle, Dawn Marie attempted to marry Wilson's real-life father Al Wilson.5820 Dawn also revealed that she had developed feelings for Torrie, and the two shared an on-screen kiss.521 Dawn even offered to cancel the wedding if Torrie would go to a hotel with her for the night.1Despite this, as part of the storyline, Dawn developed feelings for Al and the two got married on an episode of SmackDown! in their underwear.21 Al then, in storyline, died from a heart attack after having rigorous sex numerous times in succession on their honeymoon.1212223 In response, Wilson defeated Dawn at No Mercy in October.24 She defeated Dawn Marie again at the Royal Rumblein what was billed as a Stepmother vs. Stepdaughter match.123 The feud lasted approximately nine months.8Playboy (2003–2004)In May 2003, Wilson appeared in a pictorial and on the cover of Playboy magazine.1 A few months earlier, when her pictorial was announced, a short storyline feud with Nidia developed, with the latter being jealous of the fact that Wilson was chosen for the cover and spread in the magazine.25 In weekly vignettes aired on SmackDown!, both Nidia and her on-screen boyfriend Jamie Noble made trips to The Playboy Mansion to complain to Hugh Hefner over his choice.25Wilson in 2004Soon after, on an April 2003 episode of SmackDown! during a segment labeled as Torrie's Playboy Coming Out Party former Diva and Playboy covergirl Sable made her return to WWE after a three year absence.1This began a storyline between the two women where for weeks, Sable played mind games with Wilson, being friendly one moment and unfriendly the next.26 This all led up to a bikini contest between the two atJudgment Day, which Wilson won.27 After the contest, Wilson kissed the former Women's Champion Sable on the lips, showing her that there was "no hard feelings" due to Wilson's win over the WWE veteran.28Continuing her feud with Noble and Nidia from earlier in the year, Wilson managed Billy Gunn upon his WWE return in the summer of 2003.1 The feud came to an end after Nidia and Noble both became fan favorites and sided with Gunn and Wilson. After the formation of this alliance, Wilson, Nidia, and Dawn Marie feuded with Shaniqua for a short period of time, which led to Shaniqua physically dominating Wilson and Nidia in ahandicap match.7Wilson teamed with Sable in March 2004 to feud with Raw Divas Stacy Keibler and Miss Jackie.1 The feud's storyline centered on the latter duo's jealously of Wilson and Sable as Playboy cover girls, as well as their recently being named cover girls yet again, as the two Divas were announced to be featured together in an upcoming Playboy March 2004 issue.1 After weeks of rivalry, Wilson and Sable defeated Keibler and Miss Jackie in a Playboy Evening Gown match at WrestleMania XX by stripping their opponents of their evening gowns.129 Later in the year, Wilson engaged in a short feud with Sable, who defeated her at theGreat American Bash.1In November 2004, Wilson began feuding with Hiroko.1 On February 10, 2005 on a special edition of SmackDown! (recorded on February 4 in Saitama, Japan), Torrie defeated Hiroko in a kimono match by removing her kimono first.30Raw and Vince's Devils (2005–2006)Main article: Vince's DevilsWilson sometimes appeared as a ring announcer on WWE SmackDown!replacing regular announcerTony ChimelIt was revealed on August 21, 2005 that Wilson and Candice Michelle had been moved to the Raw brand.31Wilson then became a villain by attacking Ashley Massaro.1 Her and Candice's storyline feud with Massaro continued over the next couple weeks, as the duo, along with their enforcer Victoria, made things difficult for Massaro.1 Massaro evened the score on the September 12, 2005 edition of Raw when she brought out the returning Trish Stratus, and the duo proceeded to attack the villains.32 This led to a tag match at Unforgiven, where the team of Stratus and Massaro defeated Wilson and Victoria.33 The feud continued into WWE Homecoming, where Stratus and Massaro defeated Wilson, Candice, and Victoria in the first ever three on twoBra and Panties match by stripping all three of their opponents.34Wilson was absent from WWE television for quite some time after this, leading to rumors and false reports that she had been released from WWE.3536 In actuality, she had taken a leave of absence to tend to some "personal issues".35 Wilson was surprised by the rumors after some media personnel offered to help her find work.35 WWE issued a statement on their website, in which Wilson also commented, denouncing the rumors.35 In the statement she joked she had to "call the WWE office and ask them if they forgot to fire me".35On November 28, Wilson made her return to Raw, where she, Candice and Victoria faced off against the team of Stratus, Massaro, and their new ally Mickie James.37 Vince's Devils was a short-lived alliance. Wilson soon became a fan favorite after Candice and Victoria both turned against her.2 The storyline feud between Candice and Wilson led to a match where Wilson faced Playboy's newest cover girl, Candice, at WrestleMania 22 in a Playboy Pillow Fight.138 Wilson won the match,1 but the feud still continued on-and-off for some time. On the June 12, 2006 edition of Raw, Wilson defeated Candice in the first ever "Wet and Wild match", a wrestling match involving water balloons and squirt guns, in which the winner of the match would be on the cover of the WWE 2006 Summer Special magazine.3Relationship with Carlito; departure (2006–2009)Wilson and Carlito were an on-screen couple for much of 2006 and 2007.Wilson also made a special appearance on WWE's ECW brand on August 22, 2006 representing Raw in a bikini contest against ECW Diva Kelly Kelly.39 A winner was not decided, however, and a six-person mixed tag match began pitting Wilson, Tommy Dreamer, and The Sandman against the team of Kelly Kelly,Mike Knox, and Test. Wilson's team was victorious.339In the final months of 2006, Wilson entered into an on-screen relationship with Carlito. During this time, Ric Flair took an interest in Carlito, and Wilson accompanied the duo in a series of tag matches. In May 2007, however, Carlito turned against Flair and dumped Wilson when he became a heel.40 The storyline came to a halt when on the June 11 edition of Raw, Wilson was drafted from Raw to SmackDown! as part of the2007 WWE Draft.41On the September 28 edition of SmackDown!, she was attacked in the ring by the debuting Krissy Vaine,42 but the feud was prematurely dropped when Vaine left the company.43 Her last match was against Victoria, whom she defeated. In November, Wilson took time off from wrestling to undergo physical therapy in relation to a previous back injury.44 She was released from her WWE contract on May 8, 2008.45Wilson returned to the WWE for one night at WrestleMania XXV as a part of the 25 Diva Battle Royal representing the past WWE Divas, in which she was eliminated by Beth Phoenix.Other mediaAside from Playboy, Wilson has also graced the cover of several other magazines, including the September 2006 cover of FHMmagazine.3946Wilson was also number forty-three on FHM's 100 Sexiest Women in the World list in 2007.47 She has also been on AskMen.com's list of the Most Desirable Women in the World twice: she was number twenty-two in 2006 and number sixty-five in 2007.336Wilson, along with several other Divas, filmed Timbaland's music video "Throw It On Me" in April 2007.48 Also in 2007, Wilson made a special appearance, along with Mick Foley, at the Special Olympics World Games in Shanghai.49 She appeared on the February 6, 2008 episode ofProject Runway where the contestants designed wrestling attire for several of the Divas.50In April 2009, Wilson signed on to appear in the NBC reality show, I'm a Celebrity…Get Me out of Here!, which premiered in June.51 On the show's season finale, Wilson was named the runner-up to winner Lou Diamond Phillips.Personal lifeWilson admits to have not watched wrestling when she was younger,5912 but says that since becoming involved in the industry, she has become a fan of Hulk Hogan.9While working for WWE, Wilson was on the road for up to 300 days per year.12 She has a Maltese named Chloe, who traveled with her.12While on the road, Wilson worked out at least four days a week.8 Usually, her workout consisted of an hour of cardiovascular workouts and a half-hour of lifting weights.8Wilson also has a close friendship with Stacy Keibler.68 At one point, they were roommates in Los Angeles, California.8After being together for four years,8 Wilson married Peter Gruner (known on-screen as Billy Kidman) on July 11, 2003.1 They lived together inTampa, Florida, when not traveling.56 The couple were officially divorced in 2007.52In September 2007, Wilson opened her official clothing line "Officially Jaded", alongside Nick Mitchell, a former WWE wrestler who was known as "Mitch" of the Spirit Squad. The couple began dating in mid-2006.53 She opened a store in The Woodlands, Texas, at the upscale Market Street district.54 In January 2009, the store moved to a bigger location in the same shopping center.55On September 14, 2008, Torrie made an appearance at the inaugural Wrestler's Rescue event held in Piscataway, New Jersey, an event to create awareness and to help raise money to support the health care needs of retired professional wrestlers.56editn wrestlingFinishing movesNose Job (Sitout facebuster)7 – 2005–2008Snap DDT7 - 2004-2005Swinging neckbreaker7 – 2002–2004Diving or a running tornado DDT7 - 2002-2003Signature movesBaseball slide7Corner clothesline7Facial (Stinkface)47Handspring back elbow smash2 – 2001-2002; adopted from TajiriHeadscissors takedown7Schoolgirl7Snap suplex7Big splash57Wrestlers managedDavid Flair1Shane Douglas136Billy Gunn1Billy Kidman136Tajiri1Carlito7Entrance themes"Need a Little Time" by Lilian Garcia (2003–2005)"Not Enough for Me" composed by Jim Johnston (September 2005–May 2006)"A Girl Like That" by Eleventh Hour (May 2006–May 2008)Championships and accomplishmentsPlayboyCover girl (May 2003)1Co-Cover Girl with Sable (March 2004)1World Wrestling EntertainmentGolden Thong Award (2002)46Other titlesMiss Galaxy (1998)6editedit edit